


Hate to see you go

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: Hate to see you go (love to watch you leave) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Demon Hunters, Demons, Demonstuck, Electricity, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HE'S A DEMON NOW Y'ALL ITS LEGAL, JAKES BIG BLACK COOOOOOOOOOOOCK, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, THEY FUCK IN A TREE, THIS IS SOME SHOTA SHIT, Torture, Transformation, awww its getting cute now y'all, does a double headed snake penis count as bestiality, i've never written smut for smut's sake you'll learn this soon, if you love tentacle porn you'll love this, it's coming y'all, jake's just an overglorified yandere, johns a pet now, trapped between a rock and a hard cock, watch for plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: “I’d been eyeing you. Months, I watched you on your every day bark. Watched you mutilate my kind. Watched you conquer weaker and formidable demons alike. Yet you never caught wind of the most dangerous one.” He pricks red into your neck, and you hold back your hiss. “My crafty, bewitching, cunning boy.” He kisses down your throat, and murmurs. “May my mighty terrific champion fall down on his knees.”





	1. Chapter 1

" _Ah_ \--"

You groan, as a bead of sweat falls down and chills you from your side. You move your hands, to little avail, as another groan escapes your throat. Your nails dig into your fists, as you jerk upwards, and lick your lips. There's no hope in this situation, you're bitter like a rat kept in a cage.

"--a _Ah_." 

You groan again, as you jerk to the side. Your arms twist uncomfortably, as your back is stationed to the cold marble stone. Sweat slicking your back, as your hips sway in desperate attempts to get the better man up. No chance, you failed.

It's punctuated in his look. His mocking tone, while inarguable silent, haughty with laughter. He watches you like a dog, playful irises moving alongside your belly. You huff out another complaint, as your restraints tug with impeded energy. The sharp sound of leather, growing sickeningly more oppressive the harder you pull. 

You let go, once you start to feel your wrists lose circulation.

"Well now, what a good show you put on, ol' fellow." 

[[MORE]]

He taps over to you, one slow step at a time. Clacking his clean brown heels, against the sound of your own beating heart. You try to puff out another low groan of exhale, but you're stopped with a finger pointed down your extended chest.

It stills, as he pokes a long nail down your middle. Scratching lowly, quizzically, in circles, as it runs wrinkles along your fairly ruined plaid shirt.  The fabric beginning to chafe in ways, the longer he plays with you. To him, you're no more than gain, hung on his wall. 

But you'll prove to him that you're not just some trinket left on his dresser.

You swallow, as his fingers climb, and brush along your buttons. Popping them steadily. Timed, with a disturbing amount of ease. 

"Well toned..." He mumbles, nonsensically to himself. Gearing you up like a plumber, and oiling your skin with your nerves and sweat. 

You grit your teeth, as he goes through his charades. One at a time, nice and slow. You're a waiting duck, and he's your poacher. This stone is your pan, and he's soaking in his victory. A tiny slip up on your part. A paper, a drink, you lacked the silverware, and now you're the main course meal.

He'd been tracking you. Waiting for you to be not so by the rules, and a little shoddier than your father had taught you.

It was only a matter of time. You'd just hit your twenties, after all.

His hands find their way to your collar, and circle your Adam's apple. Your breath hitches, as his thumb presses down hard into your skin. Your blood burns, as you're nearly suffocated. Wired heart, telling you to stand still and run all at once. He takes enjoyment in your nervousness, he can read you. You're unsure. You're scared.

"No necklace to keep me away this time, sunny boy." He tuts, as he releases his thumb, and you gasp involuntarily. "Sloppy, sloppy, work."

His hands move to rub the soreness from your throat. Your body seizes up, and you swallow. You bite your tongue in frustration, as you wait for him to stop playing with you like a dead sack of bones. 

Black nails mold and play around your moles, as it makes new forming goosebumps. He seems to enjoy the tug and firmness of your skin. The way it moves, it's fragility. He nearly forgets his point, as he falls entranced enough with his mindlessness, that he begins to scrape and choke you.

You tremble, but will yourself to keep as placid as possible. Not wanting to black out at his childish expeditions. You try to stay focused on him, on his dark jade eyes, as they take sick pleasure in every whip and quip of your muscles.

"Just...kill me..." You grunt, face reddening, as you try and fail to take even a single hitched breath.

He releases you, and your eyes fall back. As your vision starts to prickle, and your fingers grow less numb. You heave as much air into your lungs as you can, nearly hyperventilating, as you ignore the dim chuckle coming from your captor. 

You need to survive, you need to live. He's dicking around with you and it’s pissing you off.

"Humans always turn such a pretty color." He hums, circling around you, as he muses on. Playfully. Upbeat. "When they die. Before they die. As they..." His hands go to your head and he digs into your roots, as he scratches and rolls his thumbs around your ears. "die sometimes, _little deaths_." 

Rough digits smooth over your jaw, and play with the bulge of your lip, as you wait for him to pull a steak from his belt. He runs his disgusting hands into, and around your mouth. Grating around your teeth, as you snarl lowly. They're too thick and forced at an odd angle for you to bite, so you wait until they move out along the plush of your lip. They swirl beneath your chin, and envelop your neck as he claims you as a trophy, your fists stiffen, and you feel blood start to drip from your palm.

"What do you suppose I do with you, you poor hapless goon?" His cascades in a rich hushed tone. Almost paternal, but with a dark undertone. He kisses the edge of your jaw, and you shudder in loathing, as he continues running circles around the bob and swell of your neck. 

"I'd been eyeing you. Months, I watched you on your every day bark. Watched you mutilate my kind. Watched you conquer weaker and formidable demons alike. Yet you never caught wind of the most dangerous one." He pricks red into your neck, and you hold back your hiss. "My crafty, bewitching, cunning boy." He kisses down your throat, and murmurs. "May my mighty terrific champion fall down on his knees."

You thrash. Growling, as you feel your patience wisp out of you like the sweat, as it hits the floor.  You feel your heavy heart pounding, begging you to escape. You yell, and jerk, as you try to knee at his sides. Chains ringing deftly, as you feel searing pain in nowhere that matters, but everywhere that's keeping you back. 

This isn't how it should end. You've got to escape. You're not food for decaying slimy fish.

"Poor pet." He rubs a slow hand around your chest, and you mimic him. Mimic his kind. You hiss, and spit and thrash and growl, and about the only thing you don't do is succeed in tearing a living being a part. "No need for all that now."

Your vision is black and red with fear, you snarl and grunt, until you feel a chilled hand press on your heart. You open your wet stained eyes, as you see dark lips hover you. He might have been handsome once, from the interesting cat shape of his eyes, or the distinguished pout of his mouth, if it weren't for your strong desire to put a bullet in his head. 

He kisses your forehead in jest of a gentle gesture, and you feel tears strain against your cheeks. You go to buck again, when you feel an odd sensation permeate through your bones. His hand pulses through your sweat slicken stomach, as you feel cool waves of calm hit your nerves. Your anger subsiding, dumbly, as your fear starts to mellow out. 

You try to overpower your senses, but he keeps up his rhythmic hum, as you feel yourself grow meek.

After moments of a silent battle, you let up. Feeling your restraints jostle along with your motivation. 

You sigh.

"Easy there now, love." You hear him settle, as he rubs a hand down your knee. You don't fight it, as you feel your eyes begin to droop. A calm rush rocking your unbidden rage asleep, as he runs his thumb in circles, and kisses you again.

"Ssh.." He repeats.

You shudder, fists flexing. Begging.

"Stay..." You gulp on dry air, "away..." You rumble, rolling your body, weakly. 

You hear him make a low whir, singing a soft resolute sound, as you feel him move and shift. Your eyes don't make contact with his rustles, but a sudden pressure is released from your arms and legs. 

You don't even have it in you, to move your hands.

They flop to the floor.

"Are you in your right mind, lad?" He rubs your hair down, much like your father did in his passing years. "You can leave, if you're able."

Your breath runs heavy, and you feel your eyes roll to the back of your skull, as you flop your cheek to the side. You're tired. So very tired.

He waits for you. 

Minutes pass, and you still are unable to get up. 

Your body completely stills. And then, and only then, does he sit near the end of your chamber and cup the side of your face.

"Then, so be it, chum." He whispers, as he takes your lips for a kiss. Your fate swirls along the ebbs and flows of his tongue, as you taste your remaining visceral, bleed through your lips. Your head swims with cotton and muffled noise, as you feel your gut turn into leaden stew. 

He leads the way, marking the pace like the huntsman to a vulnerable boar. You ache in ways you wish you weren't. You feel receptive to him. He tastes so sweet, even through the underlace of bitter.

Sharp edges trail around your stomach, brushing along shrill ghost hairs. Your anxiety pusher starts to churn, the lower his unpredictable she-devils start to go. He plays along your belt, as you feel a moan melt through your throat, which you remotely revere.

He attacks your mouth again, and he rubs agonizing circles around your pelvis. He draws out any remaining energy out of you. Sounds pouring out of your mouth, as drool hangs loosely down your side like your numbed arms. Swaying, boneless and at God and the Devil's mercy.

The taste of sulfur makes you almost gag, but it turns sweet, as he tests you. Making a mess of your senses and sense of want. He bites your tongue, and the shock makes you jolt. Your veins quaking with unbashed agony, as he slivers a long tongue down your throat, and chokes you of your better qualities.

You whimper mutedly, as something slick and hot feels you up from your ribs down. Your eyes roll back, as an unending itch starts to be fulfilled that you never even had the courage to know existed. It excretes fire that lights you up from your collar, red hot, as it shows on your face, even further down below your neck. 

Your hips move on their own, as the breeze hits you square in the crotch. Briefs unguarded, as your scraped jeans twist and cut into your circulation. You hear them fall, and you allow your resolve to fall further, as an unquestionable throb resonates from within you. 

You don't have the passage to groan, as he continues disrobing you. His tongue working you up, as his hand does the same. He hasn't even touched you, and you already feel as if you've succumbed into hell. 

You ache for him to go further, to stop kneading you like playdough. But he just teases. Curious feather light touches that drive you into your grave earlier. You bellow out a groan, that makes your ear drums ring, and your cheeks blush. 

You try to cough, but feel acid pick up in the back of your neck.

He's gobbling you up whole.

Your legs spread out on their own, as heat circulates your tear ducts. You feel a slither of something long and pointy rub against your ass, and you shiver when it spreads you out. His tongue doesn't stop pushing itself further into you, wiggling and pumping out of your stomach, like you're a useless toy.

When he presses cruel fingers inside of you, streams of liquid bubble out of every orifice. They blanket down your cheeks, and in between your thighs. You taste salt, as it runs down your mouth, and pools down towards the floor. You push your head back, as you start to feel yourself croon like a sad goat. 

You can barely feel what's going on in your bottom, as you're scratched and itched, from your top. Your stomach feels full as if enough to burst, and your cock feels much the same. You're jerked around on the cold marble stone, as your back lifts and drops from off your sanctified prison. 

You feel him pull himself back from your mouth, and you cry out in pain and emptiness. You gasp oxygen, desperately; finally getting to breathe air. You pant, voice hoarse, as he lifts up your legs, and leans his hands on to your knees. 

You whimper.

When you open your eyes, you see jade green stare back. Eyes as sharp, and as terrifying as a snake, as he runs a hand tentatively up your calf. It feels so deceivingly sweet, it makes you become dizzy. 

He kisses your knee, his hands rubbing up and down your leg, as his eyes lower down on you, tenderly. Your breathing hitches, and you shudder in disgust with yourself.  You lay your head back, and let out a low whine.

He breathes out a comforting sigh, and gives your knee another kiss. You keen a little, pathetically, spreading your legs out further for him. Your heartbeat starts to slow down, but the heat in your body doesn't do much other than stir you on. You watch him unbuckle his own garments, and drop his clothes, needlessly to the floor. 

Your gaze is met with a large dip, hair running up to the course of his belly button, as he shimmies out of his jet black briefs. You lick your strikingly dry lips, as you watch him show off the most menacing cock you've ever seen in your life.

It's dark, and girthy enough that you're not sure your whole hand could fit around it. His foreskin wraps around the tip like a blanket, and it's thicker in the middle but tapers off by the time you get to the tip. His veins are more prominent than the ones on your arm, and the monster has an odd curve to it that makes your legs start to quake.

"Ready for some fun, old chuck?"

You whine miserably, as it twitches perilously in the air. Fluids drip down against the curve of your thigh, and you watch the pretty head as it bobs patiently.

You gulp.

He rubs his length against your cheeks, and it reaches long enough down to your balls, as he pushes against to and fro like a rocking boat. He's slow in his efforts, spreading you out between his thumbs, as he keeps up his speed. His deep cock only making him that much more frightening against your smaller lighter frame. 

You pale in comparison, and in appearance, as he starts to line himself up against you, and probe the tiny head into your entrance. You suck in a breath, and clutch at the side of the granite. He lifts your butt up, and pushes past all your comfort. 

You seize up, and wince, as he works inch by inch in to your tight arrangement of muscles. When he throbs, you throb, jerking up as you feel each and every painful motion of his body. By the time he sits himself half way, your knees are already up against your chest, and you feel like you're suffocating again.

Your face is already red with exertion, as you wilt with the heaviness of his stare. He ogles you up like you’re his most prized possession, and you curl up inwards. Self-conscious, as you bite down on your lip. 

He moves a hand to brush up against your chin, and keeps you faced to him. "Come now, love." He says in a silky soft voice, as he pulls you towards him, and embraces you. 

You huff a noise, as you don't expect to be met with warmth. His member still firmly seated in you, as you firmly remember your position. Your arms falter, before wrapping around his chest, and you dig your nose into his skin.

He moves a soothing hand down your back, and your tension begins to ease up. The throbbing in your gut doesn't lessen any, as his girth sits firmly against your spine. Once you feel yourself start to loosen around him, he begins to move, and your hold tightens.

He pistons his cock into you, steadily, as he reads your noises, and begins to build up the pace the more you become accustomed to him. The curve in his shaft, hitting your nerves in all the most agonizing places. Your breathing hitches every time it hits you a certain way, and you find yourself digging your nails and teeth into his shoulder. 

You scratch down his back, when he gives you a particularly rough jump, and you do everything in your power to stay in place. Your whimpering make up the foregrounds of your ass getting pounded. He arches your back, as he fucks you sore, bringing your face up from the crook of his neck, and laying a sloppy open mouthed kiss into your gaping mouth.

He digs his nails into your thigh, as you try to keep up his pace, but you're met with as much violation to your tongue, as you are to your stomach. You feel a low growl take place in the back of his throat, and you know you can't win on any field, as his nails grow shockingly long against your rear. His once beautiful Jade eyes, become engorged with black, as his tongue begins to sliver back into uncomfortable territory.

You get woozy, as you feel him bulk up, and hold on to dear life, as he manhandles your mouth. His tongue running circles around yours, as his hoarse groans become more monstrous at time passes. You shiver meekly as a chill runs from up and down your chest, as your vision focuses and unfocuses. 

You hear faint hissing, and try to steady your surroundings for long enough, to notice the split double headed snakes staring you blank in the face. Your eyes bulge, as it forces its way into your mouth, and slithers slickly down your throat, with no recognition of your own allowances. 

It takes you a moment to settle in your surroundings, to connect the dots that they're actually attached to him. The twins act much the same as his tongue earlier, but coil up inside of your throat, tight enough to squeeze any remaining air out of your system. 

You make tiny hiccups, as you desperately try to suck something in, but all you feel is force and strain against all of your orifices. You're taken even more by surprise, when you feel yourself get lifted mid air and banged against the wall. A loud thwapping reverberating against your ear, as you realize your dangling off the wall.

"Pretty...pet..." 

He groans from his place over you, robotic sounding, as he pierces through you. Shattering you further and further, as your cries don't even make it past the remainder of your lungs. He forgets any care or attention from earlier, as your back gets racked against the wall. Scratching and bruising your shoulder and your neck.

He holds you up, mainly by the length of his cock, as his hands crumble stone between either side of you. You wrap your arms around his neck, and howl as your orgasm surprises you. You feel it achingly leak down and stream against your leg, dripping embarrassingly down from a terrible height. Your knees clasp together, as you hick and choke, ass still getting ran a muck, as you feel your dick throb in post release and anguish.

You grit your teeth, as he forces bruises all over your skin. More snakes wrapping against your neck and clavicle, as they wrap around your chest, and bite you in all of your most sensitive areas. They suck red pointy dots in to you, and you wail. 

You feel one slither down your pelvis, and you weakly try to shake it off, as your dick sops flagrantly against the air in sad protest. It wraps itself around you, and you start to vibrate, as you come a second time.

You let your head lull back, as you get brutally worked raw. You’re shaken like a ragdoll, until he ultimately comes in you. Semen bubbling from your crevices, as you're filled even within your mouth. Barely swallowing around the large insertions in your throat, as you weepily take everything that he can give you.

He growls a loud animalistic purr,but it turns more human and less demonic, as he fills you up. Wet tears dripping down your face, as you hang limply in the air.  Watching your belly start to expand as he pumps you with more seed.

The snakes recoil first, as you're allowed access to air again. And make as much use to it as possible, as you pant weakly for purchase of some kind. The next thing you realize, is that his features take on a softer charm, as he wraps you tightly around his broad shoulders. You just breathe weakly, as you keep your head tucked into his arm. The next thing you know, you feel a weight off your back, and hear the light sounds of thwapping.

You expect to hit the back of hard stone once again, but once he lets up, you're met with soft fabric and pillows cascading the entire room. You blearily gaze at the different scenery. Gold falling off the walls, and beautiful pictures like a museum hang from the ceiling. You wonder if this is his personal hideout.

"For you, dear."

You turn your head to him in question, but he merely pets your hair down, and kisses your forehead. 

You hardly notice that you’re still connected to him, when you feel something start to pump inside of you again. You nervously hold your arms around your stomach, as you an odd chill runs down you. He looks on at you with a certain level of fondness that makes you feel shy, and you keep your gaze to the front of you, until you see something that puts you off.

Your legs start to look dark as charcoal.

You stare at it, until the black starts to run up to your knees, and you start to get a sweeping sense of anxiety. You fidget, as you try to move off him, but he holds you still, and shushes you. 

You feel yourself panicking, as the creeping feeling settles past your stomach. Heat pools on your back and finger tips, as you bite down on your teeth. You feel your mouth become too big for yourself, as fangs prick your bottom lip. 

You snarl, as you feel something try to tug it's way out from your back. You hold on to him for dear life, as you start to cry and screech like an infant, until something rips from behind you.

You scream yourself ragged.

"There, there, darling." He coos in your ear, as you go through searing pain. 

Your dick is the last thing to change, as you feel it grow larger, and slimmer, perking itself up without your say so, as everything becomes hot in all the wrong places.

Suddenly you feel so hungry...You're not sure what you're supposed to do.

You bounce your hips on his cock, as your nipples perk out, showily. You barely see past his stomach, but you take an odd gander of blue across your skin. Your moans overtake your senses, as you drive his cock deeper and deeper into your ass.

"Ah, I never did mention this." He says, a wild toothy smile that seems the most human you've seen in years, as he goes on lackadaisically. "I never told you my name, now did I, buckaroo?"

You're too busy whining to answer him, as you just lightly shake your head. Icicles falling from your mouth and eyes as you groan needily, grabbing at his hand and begging him to jerk you off as modestly as you can summon. 

He just chuckles softly, and looks on at you amused. Placing a hand to pat your head, as he teases you gingerly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You can call this apt dolt Jake English, and I do believe we'll have about the most wild badger of a time for all eternity, now wouldn't you say so, doll?"

You keen, coming at the mention of this going on for all that long.

"Now I'll keep you fed and looked after, and all I ask is for you to do the same for me. Is that a clear deal now, jap, or should I lower the expectations? Don't worry, I came up with a few variations of the propriety, depending on how well or not you developed."

You whine stupidly, as you feel yourself grow weaker and stronger at the same time.

"I consider this to be a rather mutual beneficial relationship, I only ask of you one thing now, and this is non negotiable..."

He touches the side of your cheek, and forces you to meet his eyes. They pierce you as much as his thick cock does, and even just the act of doing that causes you to come all over yourself.

"You will never take off without me. Do I make myself clear?"

All merriment from his face completely washed away, but the mere acknowledgement of you made you happy.

"J...ake..." You sigh.

"Your soul will always belong to me. I'm not much of the sharing type, though I may seem so devilishly reasonable."

You hum, your voice starting to come back, as you whine out a happy noise.

His stance takes on a more relieved one, as he kisses you tenderly between the eyes. You feel yourself get filled, and sigh another happy sigh, as you melt against his arms. Your growing ache starts to get soothed, as you feel as lulled as a baby.

"Sleep peacefully darling. I would say, we have an awfully big adventure ahead of us."

You curl up deeper into his arms, as you hum noncommittally. Feeling contented and secure against Jake's arm. Your wings fold against your back, and you feel your bodies shift, as he rests against a pillow.

"I'll have to teach you how to put those wings back in later, remind me of it once we..."

You hear nothing but soft coos, as you watch him from your place on his chest. An odd thought forces you to look outside towards the door, and you stare at it for a while, until your thoughts get soft, and you end up closing your eyes.

You sleep next to Jake, and wonder what sort of things he has to teach you.


	2. Chapter 2

You lay on Jake's knee, as you feel him stroke you by the hair. The fire settling in place, as you go in and out of sleep. You're comfortable and buzzing, and you feel happy and full. A silent happy lull keeping you content, as Jake reads through his book of all sorts of cool stuff.

He says it's about things from other places, old stuff from his past life he barely recalls. But he recalls the fun!

The fun of the hunt. The fun of the wind against your hair. Being as free as a bird in nothing but your strippling jacket, and a short cut of undershorts.

He remembers always getting to travel everywhere, to different awe inspiring parts of the world, and he says he would like to show you some of the greatest parts of the universe.

You wonder what kind of things you'd get to see. You don't really remember much outside of this room. It's comfortable, and bright. There are books you like to read, but you mainly enjoy the pictures. You prefer hearing Jake read them to you, anyway.

"You know, this all makes me tingle something funny." He hums, scritching you behind your blue pointed ear, as he sets his book down. "I remember as a tiny cub, having a pup about your size."

You can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks of old times, and you curl up closer to him, happy that he's happy.

"The details are a little fuzzy, but he was a good devil. Just a little hard to take down during scraps."

He rubs his other hand on your back, as you rustle a bit on his shins. Your tail swishing around in the air, as Jake pokes and prods it amusedly, and you let out a small whine. Trying to both bat him away from doing it, but also keep him from stopping.

"Would you like to do something for me, chucko?"

[[MORE]]

You raise your head from your comfortable seat, and tilt your face, as your tail curls back around your legs.

He grins, and cups your cheeks into his hands, making it harder for you to see. "What would you say to being my puppy some of the time?" He asks you in a soft enough voice that makes you want to purr.

"Want to try it, sport? Hm?" He scratches your hair, and you coo, as your cupid tail waves behind you. You kiss him against his wrist, and he smiles.

He moves up, to go look for something, and you just watch him from your seat. He looks through dressers and drawers of things you never really pay attention to, until he comes back with a weird round strap of leather with pretty things attached to it. Something shiny dangles from the center, and it looks like it has your name on it.

"When you wear this, you become my little pooch. What do you say about that, huh?"

You quirk your head again, as he places the pretty strap around your neck, and it makes little chimes as you move it around.

"What am I supposed to do?" You ask, as you watch him flick at the tiny little metal piece with your name on it.

"You just yap and play about like a little rascal! Like a dog, a-ruff!"

"Ruff!" You mimic! You watch him as he runs around the room wildly, and you start to copy him. Going on your hands and knees, and trying to outrun him, but tripping on a scattered pillow instead. He laughs at you, before you try again, and frollick over to him, as he catches you in his arms, and you both land on the ground.

"What else is there to do?" You ask.

He hums, running a tentative hand behind your mussied hair.

"Want to go for a walk?" He perks up, and you wag your tail.

"Woof!" You bark.

You lick at his cheek, before he chuckles, and moves off from you. You watch as he moves on about the room, shuffling in boxes and chests, as he goes looking for whatever it is that he's searching for! You put your cheeks between your arms, as you drift off for a quick power nap, before he chimes heartily.

"Found it!"

You wake up in an instant, and your tails sways curiously. It wraps around your hands, as he lifts your chin up. Moving to click a long chain around your collar. You purse your lips, and jangle your head back and forth.

"You like it?" He asks, seemingly as chipper as you.

"Y--" You start, before he taps you on the head, and you furrow your brows in question.

"Puppies don't talk, lad."

You make a whine, and puff out your cheeks, as you nuzzle up to his leg. You lick his knee in apology, and he grins, rubbing your hair back, and gives you a lot of love and affection. You feel your heart soar.

"Shall we get to it?"

" _Ruff_!"

***

It's a little difficult meandering through the woods. There's a lot of twigs, and sticky dirt, that gets caught between your fingers, and scratches at your knees and palms. There are a lot of different smells, and noises, but they only bother you a little.

Jake is right behind you, and you know he'll keep you safe.

You feel really lucky.

The part that makes you the most agitated, aren't the sharp branches on your hands and legs, but the way that leaves and wood, chafes against your bottom from time to time. When you turn your face behind you, you don't notice Jake suffering from the same qualms as you do. Even when something brushes against him, he seems to just shake it off.

You wonder if it's because he's Jake.

Or maybe it's because he wears...clothes?

Maybe when you two get home, he'll let you play in clothes too!

Your tail starts to wag reflexively, and you hear a chuckle from behind you, which makes you turn your head.

"Feeling chum there, chum?"

You want to yip, and say 'yeah!' but you remember the rules, and that you have to bark, so you do that. You feel especially happy when he moves down to give your head gentle pets, and your tail wags excitedly. You're so happy! You're so happy! You love Jake!

You feel his hands linger on your shoulders, and rub down your back, as you feel your tail twist happilly around his arm.

You purr, and he starts to pinch you.

"You're not a cat, you're a dog!"

You bark in protest, and whine sadly, because you didn't realize you were getting it wrong.

"Aw, I can't stay mad at you, good bucko."

You feel his finger nails start to scratch down the middle of your back, and you wiggle your hips excitedly, as you let out a low happy mewl.

"Turn around now," He says, while giving you a real good scratch, that feels almost as nice as when he gives you happy tinglies.

" _Arf_!" You yelp so high pitched that it even scares you.

You fall to the ground, and roll on your back, as your tail twists around your tummy, and your arms are held snug at your sides, as your legs are raised playfully.

He moves to rub along your belly, and your tail grasps around his arm without your say so. He laughs to himself, as he scritches at it enough to loosen your grasp, before he moves down and blows a raspberry on your belly button.

You giggle, and turn a little more on your side, as you try to wrap your entire body around his hand. You love him, you love him, you love him! You whine in anguish about how happy he makes you feel, and you want to share it with him as loudly as possible.

" _Jake_ ,"

He bites your tummy, and chastizes you, but all that does is make you whimper, as you arch up.

You gurgle out a noise of contempt, as your tail moves to prod around your waist and pelvis. You feel like being scratched in more places. You love him so much, that now you're _huungry_.

"Ar--roof!"

You groan, as you try to push his hand lower, so that he can get the message. He just makes that chuckly noise that lets you know that he heard you, but he doesn't move at all, which makes you sad. You bark again, and try to bounce your hips, just so you can rub against him. Even just a little bit.

"Hm, puppy? What is it?" He asks teasingly.

You pout your blue eyes at him, as your tail moves to curl around your sleepy sluggy, and the tip of your cupid's bow hides your mouth.

You whine.

"Hm, love?" He grins, petting your hair.

You feel like being bad, and you move your head up to try and bite his fingers. You bark more demandingly, pouncing on his hand, and teething on his fingers.

"Getting a bit antsy there, darling?"

He laughs as you use his thumb as a chew toy, before you give him a low growl, before changing your tune into a soft whimper.

You want to _eat, eat, eat._

_Why is Jake being so mean?_

"Alright love, you win."

He moves to wrap his arms around you, and lifts you up into his chest. You nestle his neck, and lick him in apology, your legs curling around his waist, as you feel you both lift off the ground. When he pushes off the ground, it always gives your stomach butterflies, and you have to hold on to him tighter to not get too excited.

You peak out between his shoulders, only to see that you're not in the direction of home yet. You remember where home is, because the trees around it arch in a crooked way. Instead you hear weird sounds, that make you get a little scared. You dig your face in his chest, and wait for the busy noises to stop, but they just get louder.

"Can I talk?" You murmur, nuzzling into his clothes.

"What is it, lamb?" He hums.

You hear the faint sound of his wings flap, as you both stay midair. The noises speeding every which way, in a way that makes you more scared than anything, as you cling to him shakily. Your ears twitching every time a loud noise screams at you from below.

"Aren't we going home?"

He makes another hum, and pets your hair back, with his warm comforting hands.

"I had something funner in mind. Would you mind taking an idea of mines for a spin?"

You look down at the weird bright toys that go speeding below you. Your grip on him tightens, and you swallow residue spit, as you look up trustingly into his bright green eyes.

You shake your head, and purse your lips.

"Very good, hon."

He nuzzles your neck and hums in a way that gets you vibrating. His hands lowering, and securing your bottom, as he lightly rests you against a branch.

"You can lean back, now."

You swallow, and follow his command hesitantly, as you sit your back against a scratchy pine tree. All the little noises underneath you cause you to fret, but Jake's steady motions make your heart beat out of your chest a little less.

You chew anxiously on your tail, as you try to help yourself calm down. You hear more things down below, and whine, as he pets you right behind your horns. You close your eyes, as you try to not let yourself get scared by all the new heights and smells.

You feel his hot cool breath kiss around your cheek, and you feel yourself start to mellow out more into your surroundings.

"Feeling better now, buba?"

You nod, taking in another soft breath, as you open your eyes to see the soft smile of Jake.

You move your tail from out your mouth, and lean in enough to kiss his nose. You feel a warm jolt of electricity hit you, as you start to slowly feed him some of your energy as thanks. Even as you draw a little sleepier, you still feel warm and happy being next to him.

"What a sweetie chestnut you are now, love." He hums approvingly, as he takes you by the waist, and has you straddle his lap.

You puff out a noise, as you rest in his arms. Curling inward towards his natural sweet scent. You rock your hips as you soak him in, feeling more and more at ease, the longer you're out here. You barely think about how far away from home you are, as you start to mewl.

A hand draws thin lines down your back, as you curve more into his body. You stretch out against him, and whine, as his hands draw circles right down the circle of your spine. Another of his hands sneakily rests against your bottom. Stroking you lower than you're accustomed to, as he plays with your fun sack.

"You hungry?" He whispers into the tuff of your hair, as you hum out a noise akin to the ones still jollying down underneath you.

You feel your groin start to swell, as you start panting headily into his neck. His grasp not wavering on you, as he wraps a warm arm around you. Your butt juts out the rougher he toys with you, your wings peeking out in small nubs as his motions start to make you feel starved.

Your bell on your collar jingles as you rub up against Jake's thigh. Your cheeks start to burn, as you let your tongue lull out a little, the moment you start to feel his hands creep higher and higher. Your c-cock gets handled just as roughly as your baggies do, and you feel your stomach and chest start to wind up.

"You're always such a delicate elven totter," He whispers kindly into your ear, in a way that makes them twitch. "Could I deign to ask something so bold as to hear those surely whines?"

You keen, confused, as you pliantly coax your mouth open wider. Your gasps turn into croons, as you hitch when you hear a scary honk from any direction. You bounce into his palm, and clutch tightly around his back, as you feel mean hands delve inside of you, barely leaving enough room for you to breathe.

You bite on to his shoulder, as you feel your body start to melt in the moment Jake's thick slug starts to rub against your hole. You hum pleadently, as he places you on top of him. His rod melding to fit your width, as you clutch desperately on to him. Your legs shaking as you're sat to the full ridge of his girth.

You whimper, your wings coaxing more out of you without your say so, as you sit finely on his lap.

"A little too excited darling?"

He bounces you up and down, as you bite down hard on him. Noises envelop you, like his c-c-c _cane_ , as it rams you up and down and hits you in every place, even down from your root to your spine and your spade.

Every time he moves past a groove, you feel a shock that makes you want to curve. You ache and you ache, your body teasing you enough to make your nails grow a little sharper, and your teeth to grow a little longer. You whine, and you grind, your legs squeezing Jake as hard as you can manage. Your voice box tightening, as his speed starts to grate.

You feel your front grow first, as your nails ball into fists. Something loud BEEPS and a _jolt_ of **BUZZ** zings you through your twitch hole. You cry out as electricity starts to gyrate from your bottom to your top. Your heart pounding as far as your legs dangling from so high up.

You aren't keeping track of the noises falling from your mouth, when you hear several shouts from down below.

You perk your chest up, bleary eyes trying to make contact with what's in front of you-- but it seems so dark out, and you can barely see a sunset, when you feel another **ZING** shoot you from your waist up.

Your body h _ITCH_ es with noise, as you try to bite down your own. But as the sounds come closer and circle you, you feel him move you closer and closer and closer and--

" _Scream for me, hon._ "

You feel something hard push you past your break, his worm solidified at the crook of where your tail nerve endings meet with your honey spot, as he feels stupidly warm, and stupidly large.

A gun shoots right down below you,

and you feel something rupture.

"HHH--AA--!!"

Your cock and your hips jolt in place, as drool seeps down low enough to hit whatever man just scared you. Your wings pop out of their sheaths, and you squeak another strained out cry, as you whimper for Jake to feed you feed you feed you _you're hungry._

"...hn..."

***

"...Mn..."

You start to blink drearily out of your stupor. Your shape, cradled to a strong chest, as you feel meatless and boneless. Light, as you wipe tiny droplets of water from your eyes with the back of your palm. Your face feels doughy, and your stomach feels full, as you notice a light breeze across your neck.

You look down below you, and see that you're midflight, as you yawn out to the shining star that meets your eyes across the christening moon.

Your favorite person looks through you, as he totes some sort of metal shining cylinder in his hand.

You dumbly smile, as you look down below at the scattered trees and animals picking at carcasses and the faint smell at blood that would have you start to beg if it weren't for the earlier meal that Jake always promises is better than the weird meat he eats.

You try to peer at whatever is down below, that looks like it wants to live, but you hear another noise pop loudly into your meak sounding ears.

You huddle closer, as you imagine the ringing noise dissapearing, as the other tip of your cupid's bow starts to grow steadily awake.

You whine.

"Jake, _I'm hungry_..."

His oddly striking face moves from eerie, to soft, as he smiles his warm kind smile at you.

"Ah, shucks dandy. Guess I left all the good food at home."

Your tail starts to wag a little in place, and he moves to give you a kiss.

"Try to hold on for desert. No more snacks, ok love?"

Your ears flatten happily.

" _Ok!"_


End file.
